


The (drinking) Game is over

by Dudette_Mal



Series: Yoreki drabble-y shorties [1]
Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M, Yogi and Gareki are making out, and are drunk, halloween drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First and Second Ship had a Halloween party. Hirato (as caretaker), Tsukitachi (as normal self), Gareki (being goaded to drink with the Captains) and Yogi (actually just because of Gareki) stayed until the end. Yogi isn’t good with alcohol, Gareki isn’t used to it anymore, because he normally isn’t allowed alcohol, and so they get drunk.</p>
<p>Also they wear costumes, Gareki is a lil’ werewolf and Yogi a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (drinking) Game is over

Yogi pulled on Gareki’s black ears in appreciation. Gareki just pushed Yogi’s costume up and up, kisses heated between them, cheeks flushed with more than just alcohol. I love you’s between the kisses, broken bits of their names. Moans.

Hirato emptied his glass. “I guess the game is over, Tsukitachi. You shouldn’t have given them alcohol.”

“But _Hirato_ —“

“We go out and lock the door, take your bottle.”

Just then, Gareki’s shirt fell on the ground, Yogi’s following almost immediately.

“ _Alright_ ,” Tsukitachi answered. “Wouldn’t want to exploit your children.” And then, they left.

Gareki had finished fighting with Yogi’s belt as the door closed. The belt buckle made a loud noise when it collided with the floor.

Yogi didn’t care with the prober way and just ripped Gareki’s costume, but didn’t touch the _ears_.


End file.
